For a Reason
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Seeker trines are formed for a reason. In Starscream and Thundercracker's lives that reason had a name; Skywarp. For others it was just a matter of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**For a Reason**

_Each member of a trine is chosen for a reason. There is no time for idle or useless choices when it comes to something as important as the others who will be your brothers or sisters for the rest of their lives online and will remain so even in death. Trines are sacred in the Seeker realms. Not all are ever chosen. Some will remain alone for the rest of their days. Still if one has the basic abilities of a flier they have a chance to become part of a trine. And some trines are meant to be._

Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were not a group that anyone would have anticipated. Starscream and Thundercracker perhaps but Skywarp? The young purple and black Seeker was most obviously trouble. HIs warping abilities didn't help any either. Instead they alienated him further from the other Seekers of his age. He was not the only one of this group of sparklings that had become alienated.

Thundercracker, with his larger bulk and sadistic attitude had scared off most the others around him. His temper had become the thing of legend already; slow to anger but very slow to calm when he was given to his emotions. That was why when Skywarp warped next to him by accident something was bound to happen. Thundercracker shot off the ground only to crash to the floor in surprise at the sight of the slightly smaller newcomer. Skywarp clicked in surprise and leaned curiously over the black and sapphire Seeker who had fallen so quickly.

Thundercracker sat up and hissed crossly, wing nubs flicking with irritation. Skywarp took a step back and clicked apologetically. Thundercracker huffed with irritation and turned his back on Skywarp. Mistake. The young purple and black Seeker was instantly curious about what was going on. He sidled over and tapped the sapphire and black one on the shoulder.

Thundercracker hissed sourly again and stomped off a few steps. Skywarp followed, clicking softly in something that could almost be a laugh. It took Thundercracker several kliks but the sapphire and black sparkling soon realized he wasn't going to lose the purple and black one so easily. Skywarp was too persistent for his own good. He was also a bit too curious as well. Eventually he got bored with Thundercracker ignoring him and went off to find soemone else to bother. The sapphire and black sparkling let out a sigh of relief and sank to the floor, uncharacteristically tired.

Skywarp mean while had found another sparkling to bother. This one was the same size as him as well as being sapphire, ruby, and white with a hint of ebony. Starscream was not pleased with the sudden attention and he quickly made it clear in the most obvious way possible; he screeched. The purple and black sparkling fell back to the ground with a rather stunned look on his faceplates, staring blankly at the irate figure before him. From a few feet away Thundercracker chirped at the red and blue sparkling who chirped back, slightly surprised and intimidated by being addressed by someone else after his display of temper. Thundercracker carefully made his way over to Starscream. The two looked over each other, clicking rather curiously.

Skywarp watched them with a sense of melancholy as the two got to know each other. Sensing he was about to be abandoned he sat down on the ground and let out a wail. Both turned to stare at him almost incredulously. Sighing with a huff Starscream made his way over to the upset sparkling and tapped him lightly on the helm. The sparkling stopped with a sniffle and glanced up. Thundercracker hesitated and then joined them. The instant he placed a hand on Skywarp's shoulder they all three felt as if a charge of electricity shot through them. And that was, as Thundercracker and Starscream would tease Skywarp later, their fates were sealed.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> This is going to be a two part short story that will go along with my story _Rule of the Trines_ which is yet to be posted. I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

**For a Reason**

_Most trines were based on connection. The trine members simply knew what other two they were meant to be with when they were around both of them. Others were born from unlikely friendships that faced adversity. If three sparklings that were all Seekers had to struggle to keep their friendship intact then often enough bonds formed but these were very rare. They were uncommon enough to be seen as anomalies and something to worry about in the Seeker community. These three were no exception._

Starbloom looked at the three sparklings clicking cheerfully on the examination table before her and then their three creators, unsure what the problem was. All three sparklings were perfectly content with each other and completely healthy. "What seems t be the problem?" she asked and instantly the trio's creators began speaking over each other. It took her a moment to decipher what was going on. These three had not originally been meant to be in a trine. Creators always knew what three would become a trine; well, almost always. In the case of emotional attachments they would never know.

The three mentioned were not at all concerned with what was going on before them. Shimmer was the smallest of the three, a shiny silver color with pinkish red highlights streaked through it. She clicked petulantly and wave her tiny hand in Claret's face, capturing the ruby and ebony sparkling's attention. Claret chirped at her rather crossly, upset about being interrupted. Echo, the final member of their trio, trilled softly, calming both of her trine mates with just a simple sound. The emerald and black femme was slow to anger and happy to simply be around her trine mates.

A sparkling's life was simple enough that the only worry the three had was when they would get to see each other again. As Starbloom explained what had happened between the three they communicated through the simple language of sparklings. Shimmer quickly grew bored of the talk and began to look around for something else to do. Finding nothing she clumsily made her way unobserved to the edge of the table. All would have been well had she not lost her balance and fell off.

Shimmer hit the ground and began to wail piteously, setting off her trine mates almost immediately. The three distressed femmes began to attempt to calm their sparklings but with no luck. Starbloom rubbed her faceplates with a hand and then swiftly moved the other wailing sparklings from the table to the ground. Instantly Claret and Echo clambered over to the still wailing Shimmer and patted her back softly, clicking and chirping in their own little language. Shimmer's wails faded to sniffles and then eventually a thin smile slipped through to the femmes astonishment. "See what I mean?" Starbloom asked crossly. "They have become a trine." The medic watched the three femmes and their sparklings leave her office with exasperation. Why had they even come to her? It was obvious these three belonged with each other.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> I own only Claret, Shimmer, and Echo who will be in _Rule of the Trines_ which will be posted as soon as I get the last couple chapters of _Shades of Grey_ typed up a posted. (Bleh! That was a long sentence!)


End file.
